Bloodstain Gem
by darkdreamlover
Summary: Nights in Vegas have just gotten alittle more... exciting well atleast for Sage who happens to live across the street from Charlie and their new neighbor. JerryxOC. Rated M for good reason
1. Chapter 1: Vegas Nights

Chapter 1: Vegas Nights

hi lovies!

so I watch fright nite and was like yum haha. There is something something sexy about a guy who is dark, creepy and sexy. Colin Farrell makes dangerous and deadly sexy again. So here is a lil story i started a wee bit ago and decdied to publish.

love dark

* * *

><p>Vegas, is one of those places where sin was on the top of the 10 things to do. Well that and going to a strip club, or getting an escort. Unlike most women who live alone in this sin city, Sage has no intention of being a stripper or doing anything related for money and she was able to stay to that at least for now. So instead she works nights at the Treasure Island hotel helping with various shows and with the Peter Vincent show at the Hard Rock Hotel.<p>

Sage had gotten up from sleeping most of the day, she walked over to the TV while scratching her side and turned it on and saw a preview for Peter Vincent's show. Sage stretched and cracked her back as she hear some noise near the front of her house and decided to go an investigate. She picked up the pocket knife she had in a draw in the hallway and headed to the front door. As she opened it she let out a small sound of fright.

"what are you both doing in my front yard" Sage said holding her heart and then realized she still had the knife so she chucked it back inside where it landed in the wall. "Ed, Adam explain" Sage had encountered both Ed and Adam before since they use to be Charlie's friends before they had a sort of a falling out.

"oh Sage hi" Ed said "we are not doing anything"

Sage stared at the boys "uh huh….so why do you have that large black bag Ed"

"no reason" Adam said as Sage just shook her head

"fine don't tell me" Sage said "would you boys like something to eat before you go spy on someone?"

"how do you know?" Ed said and Sage laughed as she walked back inside

"yes or no boys?" Sage said

"might as well" Adam said as he looked at Ed and they both nodded and followed Sage inside as she shut the door behind them.

"Help yourself to what's in the kitchen but if you touch my booze I will cut off certain appendages you are both fond of" Sage said as she grabbed hold of the knife and took it out of the wall "we clear" she then turned to the boys as they starred at her.

"yes" Ed and Adam said as Sage walked up the stairs and to her bed room to get dressed.

Tonight she was helping with Peter Vincent's show and that require a more of a less discreet clothing choice. Sage opened her closet and let out a sigh as she reached for her plaid skirt, Peter always said he wanted his greeter for his shows to be a dark beauty mixed with a school girl. So it ended up with Sage in a plaid miniskirt, fishnets and heels with a black halter top, not that she hadn't worn the stuff to a club before just a little odd wearing it to work.

"Could be worse, could be a stripper" Sage said with a laugh "though it's not far from it, keeping clothes on is good"

Sage then took off her night shirt and threw it on her bed and walked over to her dresser and decided to put some lotion on before she got her shirt on. "Caress before you dress" she laughed as she put on some Caress body lotion "how I hate that stupid commercial" Sage had put lotion on her upper body and opened her top dresser draw and opened it and got out some black lace panties and then took off her ones that had little vampire bats on them before putting the new ones on. She then put on her bra as she walked over to her bed and slipped the halter top over and readjusted herself before she put her fishnets on that soon after was followed by a miniskirt and her heels. She then headed into her bathroom before applying the only makeup she ever wore, eyeliner.

Sage was a natural type of girl that never really needed any sort of makeup and she just needed eyeliner to bring out her deep emerald eyes that went with her reddish brown hair. Sage stood back from the mirror and looked at herself and nodded in approval. Sage was never one of those thin girls but also never heavy, she was in the middle. She has curves that she was happy about, a small amount of belly flab that no matter how many sit-up she did it never went away, but she was happy with how she looked. She put her hair up in a long ponytail and took a few strands so it framed her face and put on some chap stick.

"I would do myself" Sage said then let out a laugh "oh wait I already do…I need a man" she just shook her head and chuckled at herself as she picked up her purse and headed back downstairs to see Ed and Adam in her kitchen whispering "Plotting to be peeping toms?" her voice caused both boys to jump and stare at her. "isn't it illegal to spy on people?"

"Sage?" Ed said as they dropped their bag

"I see you left my booze along good" she said with a laugh

"why are you dressed like that" Adam said as he starred at her

"oh so I could seduce you both and have hot and steamy sex on the kitchen floor" Sage said rolling her eyes as both Ed and Adam starred at her in disbelief "really guys, you're a little young for me"

"how old are you again" Ed said still starring

"you look like your 19" Adam said "close to our age "

"really guys" Sage said with a laugh "how easily you forget I'm 24. Sorry I don't go younger, but if you're like my neighbor I caught a glimpse of" she then winked at the boys and before the boys could talk Sage began ushering them out of the house "okay I am off, now you can both to go spy on people boys I have to go to work"

As soon as she got outside she noticed the sun had gone down and smiled happily and locked her front door.

"don't be stupid boys" Sage said as she walked over to her car

"Sage" Ed called after her and she stopped and looked at him "Don't let your neighbor in the house"

"Ed I am a grown women if I want a neighbor in my house I will let them in" Sage said with a smile as she opened her door "have fun boys but not too much" and with that she got in her car and backed out of her driveway and sped away to the Vegas Strip for her night of work.

Sage rolled over in bed and starred at her alarm clock as she blinked to try and see the time as she sat up in bed and stretched. Once she was out of bed she walked over the TV and turned it on.

"In other new this evening a young woman was approached by an unidentified who allegedly attempted to bite her but she escaped and contacted authorities. If you know anything about his incident please contact the authorities" Sage looked at the TV and shook her head "This man was not yet caught and is possibly very dangerous. If you are approached by any such individuals please contact the authorities immediately"

"no I am gonna go running after the guy tell him to bite me" Sage said "oh mysterious person bite me, take me now" she said to the TV as she shook her head again "how stupid does she think people are in this town.." Sage paused for a moment "then again…it wouldn't surprise me" she then walked over to her closet and put a bra on and then a light blue dress before venturing downstairs.

Sage walked outside and blinked in the sunlight "it burns" Sage said and she heard a chuckle and turned to see Jane Brewster laughing as she was putting signs in the back of her van. "yea go ahead laugh at me as I die for extreme sunburn"

"Sage you won't die" Jane said with a laugh as Sage walked across the street to her house

"need help?" Sage asked and Jane got a huge smile on her face like she won the lotto

"yea thanks" she said and Sage began to help her as Charlie came into view pushing his bike and saw him talking to the other neighbor that live directly across from Jane since Sage lived across from the new neighbor.

"Charlie you're suppose to ride the bike not push it" Sage said as Charlie stopped a few feet away and leaned the bike against the kickstand.

"I know bike just needs some tough love is all" Charlie said

"that and maybe a good kick" Sage said as Charlie also helped them put signs in the back of the van.

Jane then shut the back of the van after Charlie put the last signs in and she let out the biggest sigh and looked at their new neighbor's yard causing Sage to let out a soft snicker.

"Mom stop spying on the neighbor's house, the guy is probably creeped out you keep starring at it" Charlie said "it's just a dumpster he will probably get rid of it soon"

"he's right Jane" Sage said "watch it will be gone before you know it"

"I am trying to sell houses you two not drive people away. Look at that thing it's a huge eyesore." Jane said "who keeps a dumpster in their yard"

"the new neighbor does apparently" Charlie said "its not that big of a deal it will probably be moved soon"

"when the Perryman lived there…" Jane started but Charlie interrupted her

"but they moved. They don't live here anymore" he said

"if it's not moved within the next few days I am going to say something" Jane said and Charlie shook his head "where is getting all that stuff anyways"

"maybe he has been having problems with something in the house" Sage said "I wouldn't worry to much about it Jane, if you want later I will go and say something and be like 'yea your neighbor wanted you to move the dumpster cuz its bugging her'" Sage said and Jane shook her head at Sage "and its causing her to not be able to sell houses'"

"don't you dare" Jane said causing Sage to laugh

"I won't " Sage said "alright I have to get ready for work see you two crazies later"

"bye Sage" Jane said

"later Sage" Charlie said as Sage crossed the street and waved at them both as she saw Charlie's girlfriend that he didn't want to call his girlfriend driving up in her lime green bug.

Sage shook her head, she knew Charlie had changed when he got his girlfriend even didn't talk to Ed anymore. She laughed to herself as she remember seeing them both trying to be cool in the backyard when she first moved into the neighborhood at them dressed up cosplaying.

"maybe I should show Charlie that picture I took of him and Ed" Sage said with a laugh as she walked inside her house and upstairs to get ready to go to another Peter Vincent show "Almost done this week with him…..that sounded so wrong". She just shook her head as she opened her closet and let out sigh "okay what did he want me to wear again?" as she began to shift through her clothes.


	2. Chapter 2: For Your Entertainment

Chapter 2: For Your Entertainment

hi dearies,

here is chapter 2 hope you like and if you do or dont let me know! i am curious by nature

love,

dark

* * *

><p>It was about 3 am when Sage was pulling into her driveway and the night was still holding strong for the moment anyways. Peter had dragged her to an after party and proceeded to give her drink after drink once he learned that she hated and couldn't drink beer since she couldn't stomach the stuff so he loaded her up with hard liquor. So then she spent a few hours trying to get rid of the buzz so she could drive home, she did so she wasn't completely wasted anymore and drove home.<p>

"drunk driving like Phil from the Hangover. Oh Bradley I would so do you" Sage said with a giggle as she shut the car off "gotta make sure Charlie does not do that its bad, okay apparently still a little drunk" she let out another giggle "but I'm hhoommmee" she then slowly got out of her car since she didn't feel like she could park it in the garage and she didn't want to ruin her car.

Once Sage was outside her car she looked at herself and noticed she still had her heels on "how to take them off without falling" she then looked and then leaned against the car as she tried to get the heels off and couldn't balance at all and was failing at trying to steady herself.

"you need help" a deep voice said causing Sage to jump and spin towards the voice and almost fell over if the man who's voice it was, didn't catch her.

"oh hi didn't see you there" Sage said and giggled as something hit her "ooohh, soo you're the new neighbor right, the one who does night con..constricon….err construction on the strip"

"yea" he said as he laugh at Sage trying to say construction "just got home"

"really me too" Sage looked at him and giggled again as he let out a dark chuckle "oh I am Sage….Quinn wow almost forgot my last name!" and she let out another giggle and then studied him for a moment and realized that he made her seem short even in her 4 inch heels and she was 5'9". She also noticed that he had black as night hair and dark eyes, and that he had a cuff on his wrist and the shirt he worse left nothing to the imagination. He was buff 'oh the dirty things I would do to him hmmm' she thought then let out another giggle at herself.

"are you drunk?" he asked as he still held on to her and leaned forward and took a deep breath close to her face "I can smell it on you" 'amoung other things' he though to himself.

"maybe a tweeny weeny tiny little bit" Sage said and showed him with her hands "its not my fault, Peter found out I can't drink beer cuz it tastes bad and loaded me up with hard stuff"

"hard stuff?" he asked and let out a dark chuckle "so you like things hard"

"like vodka!" she said with another giggle totally missing his joke "ooh and tequila!" Sage let out laugh then shhhed herself "oops can't be too loud people are sleeping" and she took a step back and almost fell again and Jerry tightened his grip on her

"want me to help you inside" he said and gave a small smirk as he realized what she was wearing, a tiny red dress that was a halter top and she still had on her red heels.

"how do I know you're not you know" she then leaned close to him and whispered in her ear "some kind of weirdo" she then let another giggle pass her lips.

Jerry then leaned closer and put his lips right near her ear "you don't" he said and let his breath linger and it caused Sage to slightly shiver from the effect it had on her.

"okie dokie" Sage said with a smile "I don't think I would make it to my door or up the stairs"

"so I take that as a yes" Jerry said and his eyes seemed darker

"uh huh" she said then realizing came over here "ooh oh almost forgot" she then got out of Jerry's arms and stumbled to her car and leaned in the window leaving her butt for Jerry to see as she try to get something out of the car.

Jerry stood and starred as Sage tried to get something out of the car, he could see the bottom of her dress now barely covered her butt and could see that Sage had on red laced panties, which caused his smirk to get wider and his mind ran wild with ideas.

"got it!" Sage said happily and got out of the car with a half drunk bottle of UV blue raspberry vodka "can't leave this in the car someone might steal it"

"makes perfect sense" Jerry said and watch her walk a step and then picked her up over his shoulder "easiest way to carry you" and Sage let out a giggle

"you caveman" she laughed and felt Jerry gently pat her butt and took another sip of vodka as Jerry opened walked to the door. "me women you man" Jerry just let out another dark chuckle.

"where are your keys" he asked and felt Sage wiggle on his shoulder

"ummm where did I put them" she though "oh oh its in the side of my underwear on the right" and she went to reach for it

"I got it" Jerry said and reached up the bottom of her dress and slide his hand up her leg and into the side of her underwear where he felt the keys and then his hand lingered there before he took them out "good place to have them" and Sage couldn't see him smirk

"I know right no one would have guessed there" Sage said with another giggle "thankies for getting them"

"anytime" he said and opened the door and stepped inside of Sage's house and began to head up the stairs after Sage shut the front door with her bottle of vodka. All the way up the stairs he heard Sage giggle every step as well as take a sip from her vodka bottle. Once he found her bedroom he opened the door and then deposited Sage on the bed her giggling the whole time.

"thanks Jerry" Sage said as she leaned up on her elbows and looked at him standing in her bedroom "tomorrow remind me to tanks you" Sage's words began to show more signs of her being drunk besides her drunken giggling. "wants some" she held out her vodka bottle to Jerry with a cheesy smile.

"sure" he said with a smirk and then leaned forward and grabbed the bottle before taking a swig and he then looked down at Sage and walked towards her on the bed before leaning down so he was inches apart from her face.

"your kinda of hot" Sage said with a smile as Jerry smirked back and then noticed that it was getting lighter outside "ooo its gona be day soonnn sooes I wil see you laterz?"

"you defiantly will be seeing me later" Jerry said less than an inch from Sage's mouth so she could feel his breathe against her lips teasing her and in a blink of an eye he was gone leaving Sage mildly confused.

"oh he left" Sage said with a giggle and took another swig of vodka and then stood up and took her dress off leaving her topless and just in her red panties. She looked around since she left she was being watched before shrugging and putting the vodka on her night stand and crawling in to bed.

* * *

><p>Beep. Beep. BEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPP. SMASH. Sage smashed her hand against her alarm clock that said 5:54pm. She sat up in bed and stretched and looked outside her window that it was about dusk. After getting untangled from her blankets Sage saw her vodka bottle and walked downstairs to the kitchen and put it in the frig before going back up stairs to put a bra and shirt on and changed out of her lace panties and put some on that had a little vampire bat on the front and the back said bite me. She then put on some black shorts and decided she should probably go and check her mail. Once Sage was outside she saw Jane talking to Jerry and laughed with Jane saw her and waved her over.<p>

Jerry watched Sage walk over and his eyes followed her every move and Sage noticed this and purposely put in a little more of a strut in her barefoot walk as she headed over.

"Sage!" Jane said with a smile "this is Jerry our new neighbor"

"I know" Sage said with a smile "he helped my drunken ass get inside my house" causing Jerry to let a small chuckle "don't ask Jane it's just better if you didn't know " and Jane just shook her head as she saw Charlie and Amy walk over.

Sage watched as they both walked over with Amy carring a large drink.

"Jerry this is my Charlie and this is Amy his" Jane paused for a moment "do we say girlfriend?"

"its nice to meet you" Amy said aliong with Charlie

"Charlie as I was telling your mom the dumpster will be gone by tomorrow" Jerry said

"oh that's cool man it's not bothering me" Charlie said and Sage held in a laugh

"I would invite you all inside" Jerry started looking at them "but it's a mess, furniture everywhere I still have a lot of unpacking to do"

"oh crap" Charlie said and looked at his phone "I have to go" he then kissed Amy on the cheek "I have to go" and he began to run off but stopped when Sage yelled

"if you're seeing Ed tell him to stop using my front yard to spy on people!" she yelled at him causing Jane and Amy to look confused and Jerry to have an amused look.

"yea okay" he said and ran off leaving them all

"I am not gonna ask" Jane said as her and Amy walked inside leaving Jerry and Sage alone.

"well it was nice seeing you again Jerry" Sage said with a smile "when I am not drunk and giggling" this caused Jerry to laugh "okay I have to get my mail then go and find another outfit" Sage let out a sigh

"I like your outfits" Jerry said staring at Sage as he pictured again in that red dress.

"part of work" she said "get to dig through a closet till I find something that matches what my old boss said I should wear"

"What do you do" he said

"well tonight I am going to bar tend for a friend in Treasure Island who called out and my old boss called me to see if I would do it" she said "they have themed nights all week, tonight is slave night"

"slave night" Jerry said and looked interested

"yea" Sage said with a laugh "okie I am running late, bye Jerry see you later"

"bye" Jerry said "I will be seeing you later" Sage then notice the predatory look in his eyes and his creepy sexy smile as she headed back across the street and she just shrugged.

Jerry watched Sage walk back into her house and got a large smirk on his face since Sage invited him in before he could go into her house whenever he wanted. He then headed back to his house to wait for Charlie to come back home.

* * *

><p>Charlie got off his bike and jumped when he saw Jerry standing there.<p>

"hey guy" Jerry said "I am having a someone over tonight and I am a little embarrassed to say this but, I am clean out of beer" he then looked Charlie directly in his eyes "do you have a six back I will reimburse you, a sixer for both you and your mom"

"uh sure let me look" Charlie said eyeing Jerry warily and walked around his house to the backdoor and opened it and walked inside and noticed Jerry stayed outside and looked inside.

"nice cabinet work" Jerry said as he saw Charlie opened the refrigerator

"is Budweiser okay? My mom likes it" Charlie said holding up a bottle

"that's fine" Jerry said as he leaned against the door as Charlie began putting bottles in the six pack he was holding and then suddenly Charlie dropped a bottle and cursed "do you need help cleaning that up?"

"no no I'm fine" Charlie said as he picked up the bottle "I got it" he then walked over to the door and went to hand Jerry the bottles but stopped and Jerry's hand never went inside the door frame. Charlie realizing something then handed the bottle to a now smirking Jerry. "Here you go"

"thanks" Jerry said and walked a step away from the door and then turned back to Charlie and leaned against the door with an arm that wasn't holding the beer "y'know you got a lot on your shoulder for a kid. Your mom she didn't really tell me to much but there is neglect. It gives off a scent. Like your girlfriend Amy, she's ripe. And your neighbor Sage, she's rip with neglect among other things" Jerry paused for a moment to catch Charlie's reaction "she is like your sister isn't she. The scent she gives off is strong. But it's up to you to look out for them. Because there is a lot of BAD people out there Charlie. Do you think you can handle that guy?" Jerry was giving Charlie a challenging glare

Charlie stared for a moment "I think I can handle it" Charlie's voice was strained as Jerry just smiled

"thanks for the beer" Jerry said with a smile and walked back to his house with a smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>"how many purple nurples can 1 guy have" Sage said as she mixed the drink. "at least I am getting tips"<p>

Tonight Sage was dressed in a black and gold bikini top, which had gold chains as straps, with a golden color around her neck that had a chain dangling, her hair was up in a pony tail to prevent her from having some hair pulled out accidently. Her bottom was much of nothing just a skirt that sat low and showed off her legs, it was her Princess Leia as a slave from star wars that her friend Cici bought her a few years ago along with her black heels to match.

"at least its good for something" Sage said as she served another drink and turned around to start making a long island ice tea and saw someone from the corner of her eye sit down "be right with you hun"

"I can wait" a deep voice said and Sage turned her head to see Jerry sitting there "long time no see"

"Jerry!" Sage said with a laugh "your stalking me aren't ya… I knew you couldn't resist this" she let out another laugh as Jerry just smirked at her as she handed the long island ice tea to a women at the other end of the bar.

"so who's your master" Jerry said with a dark smile

"at the moment" Sage said "no one" and she began to make a sex on the beach as her boss came over

"Sage" he called "what the heck you still doing back there you've been back there for 5 hours"

"umm you told me to stay" she said looking at him with a smile

"yea to go have fun" he laughed "its Ian's turn to bar tend, your free go have fun or seduce someone" this caused Sage to laugh "if I wasn't happily married I would make you my bitch"

"ha ha Colt" she laughed sarcastically "but actually I'm his bitch" she then pointed to Jerry who just smirked "branded me and everything"

"good choice" Colt said with a nod then turned to Jerry "this one is a spit fire"

"I think I can handle it" Jerry said as Sage go out from behind the bar

"have fun Sage" Colt said

"always" she said "come on Jerry party time" she then grabbed his hand and led him away from the bar to the dance floor just as the DJ started to play Nine Inch Nails song Closer began to started playing.

Sage stepped closer to Jerry and felt him grab her hips and her back was flush against his chest as they began to dance. Jerry's head had bent down so it rested near Sage's neck and she could feel his breath on her neck as she moved her body against his which caused more friction between them because gripped her hips tighter and then his hands began to wander up and down Sage's sides. Jerry kept his right arm wrapped around her waist as his other hand became a wandering hand, touching every available piece of skin it could find.

Jerry took a deep breath as he smelt Sage, he could smell her neglect, her excitement, everything. He was growing more irrigated with the gold collar that was around her neck and deicide to remove it and dropped it to the floor where it went forgotten. He then turned Sage around so she was facing him; he wrapped his left arm around her and pulled her flush against him and then it slide down her side where it grabbed her leg and wrapped it over his leg so they were even closer. He then brought his right hand up to Sage's neck and gently caressed it as her head went to the side and he went and licked her throat. Jerry then moved Sage backwards to the side against a wall where he pressured her against the wall and wrapped his legs around his waist causing Sage to open her eyes and saw the dangerous look in them.

Sage stared into Jerry's dangerous looking eyes and his sadistic smirk that had graced his face, and for a moment was worried about being half naked and trapped against him.

"you smell that" Jerry said and took a deep breath and smirked at Sage "it's your fear, it smells as good as you do" before Sage could talk Jerry caught her in a kiss that made her forget why she was beginning to think something was wrong. "you figure it out yet" Jerry said as be began to kiss and lick Sage's neck

"what" she asked trying to not think about what he was doing to her neck and then she felt sharp teeth graze her neck

"you will" Jerry said as he watch Sage look at him as he cut his finger with his nail and put some on his lips and then closed the space and kissed her again. This time Sage felt like she was in a daze as he pulled away and smirked at her "good girl" he then went and bit into Sage's neck which caused a moment of a sound of protect before her head stayed to the side and Jerry pressed her harder against the wall as he continued to drink from.

'at least he doesn't sparkle' Sage though to herself before she fully lost herself.


	3. Chp3 Sometimes a girl needs alittle fire

Chapter 3: Sometimes A Girl Just Needs A Little Fire

Tada! here is chapter 3, it seems alittle short to me so i apologize in advance if it is. I would also like to thank DecemberSnowfall, Evenlight, Bane's Muse, VampireSiren and batgirl3952 because they all review so i knows people acutally read my stuff XD. THANK YOU GUYS!

alright i will shut up now so you all can read this chapter

with love,

dark

* * *

><p>Of all the things to do in a night club, becoming a vampire wasn't usually done. Sage could feel Jerry pull back from her neck and she turned to face him and saw his mouth was covered in her blood but she really didn't given a fuck. She leaned forward and caught Jerry in a kiss and tasted her blood on his mouth. Sage could feel herself changing, she felt different. Good but utterly different.<p>

"let's get you home" Jerry said as he unwrapped Sage's legs from him and she kissed him once more before he led them out of the club and to his truck.

As they were driving Sage was looking outside at the night and then looked back at Jerry and gave him a smirk. "so apparently Ed was right" Sage said and saw Jerry smirk as they pulled up to his garage and Sage took a deep breath "Charlie is here"

"I know" Jerry said as they both got out of the truck "head home for now I will get you later"

"alright" Sage said with a smile "you know you look better than ever"

Jerry just smirked and grabbed Sage behind the head and kissed her before letting her go and smacking her on the ass. Before Sage stepped out of the garage she looked outside and then realized it was beginning to become sunny out.

"you don't sparkle do you?" Sage said and eyed him

"no I burn, that's what a real man does" Jerry said and a smirk as he looked and did notice the sun starting to come up "on second though you stay here" and they both walked inside "stay down here I'm going to grab a bite"

Sage nodded and watched Jerry walk upstairs, as Sage walked around his kitchen and found an apple and took it and rubbed it on her shirt before taking a bite.

"still yummy" Sage said to herself as she wiped the apple juice off of her mouth.

She then proceeded to walk around and sat in his black chair and relaxed as she heard Jerry feeding upstairs and heard a strangle cry but ignored it. Soon she heard footsteps walking down the stairs and she took a deep breath and realized it was Jerry and he walked over to see her sitting in his chair.

"we can share" Sage said with a smile as he pulled her up off the chair and then sat down in the chair and pulling her back down as he put his feet up and took the apple she had and took a bite of it as he turned the TV on.

Sage leaned back against Jerry and turned to the side as one of her hands slide up and down his chest. She could hear Charlie upstairs coming down the stairs and she just smirked as she got off of Jerry and walked to behind the stairs where she could see them going down and a smirked graced her face. Jerry got up and walked to the kitchen to get a beer and started heading back as they both heard Charlie and Doris trying to sneak back and Sage pointed her head back to the kitchen and Jerry just smirked and headed back and got an apple causing Sage to almost let out a laugh since he was doing it on purpose. He then went and sat in his chair and they both heard Charlie and Doris rush to the door. Jerry was behind with a hand on her bare hip because she was still in her slave outfit, and watched Charlie and Doris go out the door and suddenly watched Doris burst in to flames and vanish.

"a new definition to up in smoke" Sage said with a chuckle as Jerry kissed her neck "can I borrow some clothes Jerry" she then turned and pushed Jerry against the wall "please" she then leaned forward and licked his neck "I am at a disadvantage here"

"I see none" Jerry said as he eyes went black as he grabbed Sage and bit into her neck and then drew back and saw the blood drip down her chest and he leaned down and licked it all the way up back to her neck that had already healed over. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs and to his room.

Sage sat down in a chair with a smug smile as Jerry went and got a white shirt and jeans, as they got threw at her. "that's not very nice" Sage said

"no one ever said I had to be nice" Jerry replied with a smirk and folded his arms "well what are you waiting for?"

"for you to get out" Sage said and stood up and pushed Jerry out of the room "just because you see me half naked doesn't mean I am gonna show you how I look naked now out"

"pushy" Jerry said with a laugh as Sage pushed him out of the door and shut it

As Sage was getting dressed she noticed a few interesting things that Jerry had in his room and once she was done she decided to poke around and wasn't paying attention that Jerry had walked back in the room.

"snooping now" Jerry said and Sage turned to him and laughed

"only a little" she said as she walked over to Jerry "so we are stuck in the house until sundown aren't we"

"sure are" Jerry said with a smirk

"got any place I can wash this" Sage said as his smirk fell a little and noticed that she was holding up her outfit

"of course, vampire or not I want clean clothes" Jerry said as they headed to the back of his closet and Sage saw a lot of doors and he opened one and Sage saw a hole in the bottom. "Ladies first"

"you just want to push me down a hole" Sage said and jumped before Jerry could push her and Jerry followed her as they walked across some dirt and Sage saw that some of the foundation of the house was missing "so that's where all that sheetrock went"

Jerry let out a chuckle as he walked up some stairs and opened a wire door and turned on a light "washing machine is all yours"

Sage then slid past Jerry and put her things in the wash and turned back to Jerry "so what ya gonna do about Charlie" she said as he leaned against the chain link wall that was behind him.

"nothing you need to worry about" Jerry said as Sage stepped towards him "besides later he's going to get a surprise"

"and what will that surprise be" Sage said

"that he doesn't know I turned you" Jerry said and pulled Sage against him causing her to let out a small noise because it startled her and he just laughed

"I don't think I'm ever going to get use to that" Sage said with a laugh

"you have a long time to adjust" Jerry said as he saw Sage let out a yawn "tired?"

"just a little" Sage said "so tell me the myths about vampires like I know from Doris little combustion scene that the sun leaves a horrible sunburn"

"the older you are the longer it takes" Jerry said as Sage slide an arm up his side

"what else" Sage said with a curious look in her face

"water does nothing I do like to shower" Jerry said with a laugh "crosses do nothing, garlic is good on pizza, wooden stakes only matter if it catches you in the heart" Jerry then moved his hand and put it on Sage's chest "this is where it is people usually think its higher"

"interesting" Sage said as she yawned again and Jerry then picked her up and put her over his shoulder"hey what are you doing"

"putting you in bed" Jerry said "your new, you need sleep" Jerry then opened a side door and walked up stairs to living room.

"you have stairs" Sage said

"yea, you think I want to jump in that hole every time I want to do my laundry" Jerry said with another smirk

"why did we just do it then" she said

"because" Jerry said and Sage just sighed and shook her head

"also are you going to go caveman every time that you are going to pick me up" Sage asked and the only response she got was a smack in the ass, so she decided to return the favor "hey you smack me I smack you, you bite me I bite you it's called justice"

"promise" Jerry said as she dumped Sage on the bed and leaned down so Sage was flat against the bed and Jerry was above her with jus the length of his arms separating them

"perhaps" Sage said and gave him a wink

"bed" he said with a smirk "play later when you won't fall asleep"

"now's who being pushy" Sage said with a laugh she crawled up the bed and snuggled against the pillow.

Hours passed and Sage still slept. She had dreams of doing naughty naughty things, but hey who could blame her, stuck in a house with a dark, broody, vampire guy who had the body that would make any girl want to do naughty things. While she slept her body seemed to change as well repairing and renewing her, sleep was good and she was happy that they didn't sleep in coffins even though if it meant close quarters with Jerry there would be no objection from her.

A sudden loud bang woke up Sage as she sat up and looked around and couldn't hear Jerry in the house. So she got out of bed and headed down stairs and outside still barefoot and saw the Brewster house on fire and Jerry trying to start Charlie's crappy bike which he did but it had a busted tired.

"do I want to know why the house is on fire?" Sage asked as she noticed Jerry pick up the bike and throw it in the direction of the Brewster van

"they wouldn't let me in" Jerry said with a sadistic smirk

"no house no invitation needed" Sage said with a laugh

"exactly" Jerry said as he walked back over to the house and into his garage followed by Sage "you up for a car chase"

"oh exciting, I'm dripping with excitement" Sage said as she got in the back part of the truck where the back windows were blacked out and Jerry motion for her to go so she would still remain unnoticed.

"I would know if you were" Jerry said and Sage just laughed as he got in and took off in the truck.

"you would huh" Sage said as she leaned forward so her mouth was right next to Jerry's neck and she kissed it "what if I chose to distract you while you try to drive"

"you will be sorry later" Jerry said as he sped up

"I will take my chances" Sage said as she bit in to Jerry's neck and let her right hand slide down his chest from where she was in the back. She pulled back and kissed his neck again as she leaned forward more so her hand gently rubbed across his jeans which momentary caused Jerry to jerk the wheel slightly and he quickly caught her hand and stopped her "oops" she grinned and caught Jerry's dark smirk in the rearview mirror "What ya gonna do about it"

"nothing right now" Jerry said "but later your mine"

"now that's something exciting" Sage said as she kissed his cheek

"I know" Jerry said as he took a deep breath.


	4. Chapter 4: Burn Baby, Burn

So here is chapter four with a little zesty sauce, thank you for everyone who voted! I hope you all enjoy and if you dont want to read the zesty i gave you a warning so you could skip it. Hope you like and if it sucks..let me know lol havent written like this in a while lol

love,

dark

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Burn Baby, Burn<p>

* * *

><p>"JJJJJeeeerrrrryyyyy" Sage said as she dragged out his name from her place in the back of the truck "I'm borrrreeedddd, come play with me" she whispered the last part in his ear as she gently kissed it afterwards which caused him to jerk the truck for a moment.<p>

"woman stop" Jerry said as he sped up the truck and they saw the van in sight "you are asking for it"

"I know" Sage said and kissed his cheek and then leaned against the back on the truck as she saw Jerry driving faster and then ram into the side of the van. She was content to stay unseen by everyone in the van, she could see Charlie freaking out and his girlfriend Amy freaking out as well.

'is it bad that I find this highly entertaining' Sage thought to herself as Jerry then sped up and drove a ways in front of them and stopped the truck "any reason why you stopped"

"after follow with the truck" Jerry said as he got out and stood in front of the truck which was sideways across the road.

"they are going to hit you" Sage said as Jerry just smile

"I am counting on it" Jerry said as they both notice the van come into view and it stopped.

Sage could see Charlie and his mom talking and suddenly the van went racing at the truck and Jerry. She sat back and put her seatbelt on in the back and waited for them to hit the truck. Soon enough they hit the truck and sped off. Sage unbuckled herself and looked around and saw Jerry wasn't anywhere.

"fool probably is hanging on the bottom of the car" Sage said as she climb into the front seat and saw the keys still in the engine "I was gonna say if he take his keys I would have to kill him" she mumbled to herself as she started the truck.

After a few minutes Sage started to play with everything in his truck, she figured she could let the van have a few minute head start before she went after them.

"oo whats this" Sage said and began opening every compartment she could find in the front of the truck. Soon she had went through the small storage areas in the front and the glove compartment "I don't understand why they call it the glove compartment, I mean serious when do you ever have gloves in it"

After a few more minutes she decided to start heading down the road, she was looking around outside and decided to turn on the radio. Soon she saw the van and something failing on the ground, she quickly stopped the truck and saw Jerry on the ground freaking out with something rather interesting sticking out of him, a for sale house sign that Charlie's mom uses.

"does this mean I can buy you?" Sage said trying to hold in a laugh as she walked over to Jerry whose arm was healing and he was trying to get the sign out "stop failing like a fricken fish out of water"

"then take the fucking sign out" Jerry said as Sage sighed and then pulled it out and noticed that he sat on the ground quietly.

"were try trying to stake you?" Sage said as she snapped it in half against her leg and noticed Jerry get up and saw that he was healing and she couldn't but stare at the hole in his shirt that revealed his chest.

"what gave you the idea" Jerry said as he walked over to his truck and Sage hoped in the passenger seat. As soon as he started the truck Jerry jumped because of what was blasting through his speakers

"I KISSED A GIRL AND I LIKED IT THE TASTE OF HER CHERRY CHAPSTICK…" and it was cut short when he shut the radio off and looked at Sage with a look that made her slightly scared

"oops" Sage said with a sheepish smile "forgot I had that blasting"

"don't touch my truck" Jerry said and started it

"touch touch touch touch" Sage said as she poked and touched everything in the truck and Jerry turned to face her so he poked him "touch"

"what are you doing" he asked

"touching your truck" Sage said and Jerry just let out a laugh and she touched him again "so you gonna go after them?"

"I have an idea of where they are going" Jerry said with a smirk as they got closer to Vegas and could see the lights "we are going to stay in the city"

"ooo fun" Sage said as they pulled into the city and Jerry ended up driving to treasure Island where they noticed that people were all gathered outside waiting for the siren show to start "oh can we stay and watch it?"

"no" Jerry said as he grabbed Sage's arm and dragged her inside listening to her let out a small pout "I have a better idea and I have to make good on my promise"

Sage had a confused look on her face trying to remember what he was talking about and at the moment the thought had escaped her. As Jerry was getting the room Sage still had no idea what he was talking about until Jerry had pressed Sage against the elevator wall that remembered

"oh that promise" Sage said as Jerry lightly bit her neck "What about the camera"

"we don't show up" Jerry said with a dark chuckle as the elevator dinged and they headed to their hotel room

"oh yea" Sage said "forgot about that, silly me"

* * *

><p>ZESTY SAUCE WARNING ZESTY SAUSE!<p>

(you can skip down if you wish, you don't have to read if you don't want to so skip down till it says END ZESTY SAUCE!. I have warned you but if you're like me, you are like BRING ON THE ZESTY SAUCE! Okay I will shut up now and let you enjoys unless you think it sucks then well anyways I will shut up now).

* * *

><p>Once they got to the hotel room, it took Jerry about 2 seconds flat to have Sage against the door with her legs around his waist as he was biting her neck. Sage let out a chuckle to herself as she realized that Jerry was gonna give her payback for the truck, which she didn't mind one bit in fact she was rather excited about it.<p>

Jerry had worked his hands to the inside of Sage's pants where he could feel her cool skin against his own, while his hands were exploring underneath her pants his mouth was feeling the smooth skin of her neck. He could feel the blood slowing moving underneath the skin; he ran his tongue up the side of her neck where he felt her body react as her head moved to the side to allow him more access.

Sage could feel Jerry's hands move on the inside of the waist of her pants, as he felt him lick up her neck and she automatically moved her neck to give him more access and let out a quiet moan. Sage after a moment realized her hands were still not moving and decided that had to stop, so she slid one of her hands under Jerry's shirt and felt his chest. Her hand slide over his smooth muscular abs up to his chest where she soon slide her other hand under his shirt and moved to pull the shirt up which he was more than happy to discard. Once his shirt was off Sage let out a mini squeal in her head and went 'fuck yea', who knew Jerry was even sexier with his shirt off, but it was possible. Soon her right hand made its way up his neck and into his hair as he bite harder into her neck causing her body to react and squeeze her legs tighter and bring him closer to her, she could feel his cool chest against her clothed one.

"You smell good" Jerry said as he licked his lips that still had some of Sage's blood on it before he caught her lips with his and began kissing her.

Sage could feel Jerry's tongue work its way into her mouth as well as the rest of the blood that was on her lips. A fire had ignited when Sage tasted her own blood, and something changed. She undid her legs from Jerry and quickly moved so that she had pressed against the door, which earned her a dark chuckle from Jerry as she returned the favor and bit into Jerry's neck drawing some blood out and then she pulled back. Sage watched as the blood from his neck began to slowly slid down his neck to his chest and then down to the top of his pants. Before it reached the top of his pants, Sage's tongue stopped it; and then she proceeded to lick the blood backwards up his body very slowly.

Jerry could feel Sage's tongue remove the blood as it made its way up from his waistline of his pants up past his navel to his chest and finally stopped when Sage got to the source and licked his neck and cleaned it of blood. He saw Sage move back for a moment and saw that her lips were covered his blood, he reacted and moved forward and caught Sage in another kiss as he pushed her all the way back to the bed and she fell against the bed with Jerry on her, where he removed her shirt. His hands moved to her covered breast and began to need them as he moved Sage more on the bed and nestled himself between her clothed legs. Sage arched her back at the contact that Jerry was doing on her body, and Jerry took the moment to remove her pants as well as his so the only thing that remained a barrier was their underwear. Jerry then leaned back and pulled Sage with him as he sat on his legs causing her to straddle him and it made it so her chest was at the perfect level for him. He began to lick and gently suck on the area that was not cover by the bra. He could hear Sage letting out various moans that went with how hard he suck or when he bit them.

"infernal things" Jerry mumbled against her chest as he removed it freeing them and saw them gently bounce "that's more like it" Jerry then attacked the sensitive nipples of her chest and felt her body move backwards as Sage arched and put her head back in a moan. He could feel her trying to move so she could get to him but Jerry wasn't having it. "It's time for your punishment" he purred into her ear as he put her back down on the bed and grinded his hips into her letting her feel how hard he was already.

"no fair" Sage moaned out as Jerry went back to play with Sage's chest.

"it's not suppose to be fair" Jerry said as he bit one gently causing Sage to moan again "Was it fair what you did in the truck, and I did promise to get you back"

"son of a bitch" Sage mumbled to herself but Jerry heard it anyways and let out another dark chuckle as she felt his hands slide down her sides as his hips continuously kept grinding harder and harder against her own.

Jerry's hands slid down underneath Sage's underwear and she felt his hands feel even cooler as they brushed against her heat as he removed them along with his own and without much warning he pushed hard against Sage and entered her which result in Sage's back arching, her letting out a surprised gasp/moan/scream bringing him closer to her and her body more vulnerable to hers. Jerry seeing to not waste the opportunity completely covered Sage with his body as he began to thrust in and out of Sage while keeping her body pinned to the bed unable to move as freely as she wanted to.

Each thrust Jerry went harder and harder because he knew Sage could take how fast he was going and still picking up speed and power because she was like him. He would have broken a fragile human, and from the sounds that kept escaping Sage she didn't mind how rough he was being. He went to her neck against and this time he bit her neck harder than he did before and saw the blood trailing down her neck as he licked it up. After a moment Sage was able to get her thoughts together and her hands were on Jerry's back to make sure she stayed flushed against the her body as her nails were digging into his back leaving long gashes on his back because her nails dug into his back. The wounds were healing as fast as she was causing them; Sage was thrusting to meet the rough rhythm that he set.

This went on for quite sometime before Sage could feel her body beginning to get ready for release which Sage decided that she wanted it harder so she pushed harder and harder against Jerry which he got her small hint and began to push harder into Sage, which ended up the bed knocking against the wall which got a laugh out of both Sage and Jerry. They were both going at such a hard rhythm that they were starting to make a dent in the wall, Jerry had moved one of his hands to Sage's hips where his nails began to dig in drawing blood that seeped from her body to the bed. He could feel blood from the marks Sage was giving him on his back running down it but it didn't stop him or Sage.

Moans had began to get louder and louder and Jerry could tell she was close but then he got a sadistic smirk on his face and he pulled out and stopped which caused Sage to immediately sit up and glare at the man who had his very hard member only inches away from her opening.

"don't you dare" Sage growled at Jerry and flashed him a dangerous look as he moved backwards on the bed which Sage followed and then Jerry grabbed Sage's arm and pulled her to him and then had her up against the wall and entered her from behind and pressed himself hard into Sage which pressed her against the rough wall.

As Jerry began to thrust Sage's body moved against the wall, and her hands were planted on the wall with Jerry's on top of her so she was pinned against the wall. Every thrust her breast were roughly moved against the wall that made Sage moan out loud as her nails began to make marks on the wall. Jerry would purposely push in harder and rough to watch Sage's body slide across the wall making her already sensitive breasts more sensitive. Jerry let out a growl as he saw some blood still on Sage's neck so with each thrust he once against bit into Sage, but her shoulder this time as her head was turned to the side and the side of her right cheek was being roughly moved against the wall. Her eyes were closed and she let out more and more moans and pushed down hard on him and angled herself backwards to gain more of him in her since she was on her toes.

"Jerry" Sage let out a long moan as she felt on of Jerry's hands slid down her arm and moved to the front of her body and began to play with her clitoris which was more than Sage could handle and she came but Jerry kept going and then pulled out of Sage and turned her around and roughly entered her as he wrapped her legs around him and buried his head into her breast that were bouncing with each thrust as her back was scrapped against the wall.

Sage came again and let out a rather loud yell of Jerry's name, which probably disturbed their neighbors in the other room. Jerry now was thrusting harder as his nails dug into Sage's hips which made them bloody with wounds as he finally let out a loud moan and bit into Sage again leaving her another mark as he came into her and she came again. His thrust began to slow until he was still with his member still buried deep into Sage who wasn't complaining. He then kissed Sage again and saw Sage open her eyes and look around the room.

* * *

><p>END ZESTY SAUCE! It is safe to read again :D<p>

* * *

><p>"it looks like someone was murdered in here" Sage mumbled as she kissed Jerry's neck as he let out a chuckle<p>

"yea" Jerry said as he smirked at Sage as she pulled back from the kiss.

"are you gonna punish me later some more" Sage said as Jerry let out a dark laugh

"we will see" Jerry said as he pulled back from the wall and with Sage still wrapped around him and him in her walked over to the bed and laid down and pulled the covered over them. "sleep"

Sage noticing that he still hasn't left her moved her hips against his and his hands immediately moved and stopped her hips as he let out a growl

"come on we still got a few hours before sunrise" Sage purred to Jerry and rubbed herself against him slowly and she soon found herself pinned to the bed with Jerry smirking at her

"I will make you sore" Jerry said "even for a vampire"

"oh please do" Sage said and gave him a smirk back.

A knock at the door grabbed their attention an hour before sunrise, and the hotel room looked even more so like someone was murdered and there was a struggle. Jerry moved from Sage and grabbed his pants and put them on before walking to the door and opened it and Sage saw Ed.

"hello Ed" Sage said and gave him a little wave as she held the sheet up so he couldn't see anything.

"Sage he got to you to?" Ed said

"I did ask for it" Sage said with a laugh as she got off the bed as Ed noticed how the room looked "nice outfit Ed"

Ed for the moment realized how the roomed looked and turned to Jerry "did I interrupt something"

"no" Jerry said as he handed Ed a package "you know what to do"

"right" Ed said as he watched Sage walk into the bathroom with the sheet dipping low on her back he then heard Jerry growl at him and his eyes snapped up "sorry"

Jerry then walked over to Ed and put a hand on his shoulder "go and do what your need to do I will be there soon" he said

"right" Ed said as he walked out of the hotel room and headed over to the Hard Rock Hotel.

Sage then opened the door and peeked out to see Ed gone and she emerged with a tank top and knee length skirts. "have you seen my bra anywhere?" she asked him and saw Jerry smirk "you killed it didn't you" she then looked at the TV and saw her sheared bra along with her underwear "figures" she then saw Jerry put a shirt on as she walked over to him. "where we going?"

"Hard Rock Hotel" Jerry said as he saw Sage was right infront of him "What"

"nothing" Sage said with a smile "just realized something"

"and that would be?" Jerry said as they left the hotel room and headed for the elevator

"we are both going commando" Sage laughed as they got in the elevator and it was full so they walked to back where Sage pressed her backside right up against Jerry and felt his hands slide under her skirt and felt the on her backside.

"your point" Jerry said as he kissed her neck as he rubbed her against his jean.

"umm I don't remember" Sage said trying to suppress a moan so the other people in the elevator wouldn't look their way.

Jerry just let out another chuckle as he felt Sage trying to suppress a few moans as he continued to rub herself against him in his jeans. "if it wasn't full I would show you what the point is"

"fuck me" Sage whispered quietly as she cursed the full elevator.


	5. Chapter 5: Pain

Hi!,

here is chapter 5!. Oh and for those who dont know chapter 4 is no longer the poll but is the ZESTY SAUCE as well as chapter 4 read read. READ THE ZESTY SAUCE!

Also i would like to say I am sorry for this chapter being short, but I do hope you enjoy it either way.

with love,

dark

p.s. READ CHAPTER 4 ITS THE ZESTY SAUCE! XD (also read anyways I say when zesty sauce is because there is some text before and after that isnt it, so you can skip it)

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Pain<p>

* * *

><p>"if you keep doing that I will have to do something about it" Jerry said as watch Sage stopped swaying her hips to the beat of the music while they waited outside the Hard Rock hotel. "and it would cause a scene"<p>

"fun fun" Sage said with a wink to Jerry who just smirked back at her "by the way why can't we wait inside?"

"because" Jerry said

"because why?" Sage said as she walked over to Jerry and poked him in the chest

"I don't want to" Jerry said as Sage just shook her head

"well I want to go in and get a drink" Sage said "I want me some hard stuff!"

"I got your hard stuff right here" Jerry said and grabbed Sage's hips and pressed her flush against his jeans as she felt him hard.

"uuuhhhh" Sage said "didn't mean that hard stuff, but yea that is good" Jerry just chuckled again and caught Sage in a kiss that attracted some attention from the people around them.

Soon a ringing was head and Jerry picked up his phone and got a sadistic smirk on his face,

"time to go" Jerry said as he let go of Sage and they both headed into the hard rock and headed over to where the hotel area of it was.

"hey!" the security guard said and Jerry glanced at Sage who just smirk and walked over to the security guard and bit into his neck hard causing blood to pour out because she severed a main artery and then Jerry went over as the guy fell to the ground and they both began to viciously feed off of him.

After they walked into the elevator with both their mouths covered in blood from the security guard, Jerry leaned down and licked the blood off of Sage's face as they soon arrived at Peter's penthouse. They both walked out of the elevator and Sage walked one way and Jerry walked the other, she was looking around and she ran into someone who let out a scream and Sage jumped.

"Sage" Charlie said "what are you doing here!" he cried quietly and before Sage could speak Charlie grabbed her hand "come on lets go"

"Charlie" Sage wined as they ran past and Sage saw Jerry on the floor holding his face "what happened?"

"I threw holy water at him" Amy said and Sage held in a growl that threatened to surface as Charlie dragged them both down the stairs and threw a kitchen.

"why are we running Charlie" Sage said as they dashed into the crowd and Sage looked up and saw Jerry and she let out a smile.

"we can't let Jerry get to us hes a vampire" Charlie said

"really?" Sage said as the crowd gather more because people were throwing free shirts and she felt herself get pulled backwards and into a chest "hi Jerry"

"lets have some fun" Jerry said as he kissed Sage's neck and then moved forward and stood behind Amy and she let out a scream as she saw him "hello Amy"

Amy then noticed Sage behind Jerry "help me" Amy said to Sage as Jerry threw Amy over his shoulder

"why would she help you" Jerry said as he pulled Sage to him and kissed her "she's been mine"

"Sage" Amy cried and Sage just smiled as Jerry pulled them threw the club "please someone help me"

Many people were cheering Jerry on as he had Amy on his shoulder and Sage being dragged behind him. Soon they arrived in a small area and Jerry put Amy down and Sage walked to the side and held on to Amy's waist so she couldn't move.

"please help me" Amy pleaded to Sage who just smirked at her

"Why" Sage replied as Jerry gave a smirk and then put his head behind Sage's head and forced her lips on to his and Sage bit into Jerry's lips making it bleed and she spread it all over his lips. She licked the corner of his lips as she saw Jerry take Amy's head and kiss her on the lips.

She could hear Charlie screaming for her and Amy, she couldn't help but laugh to herself as she Jerry bit into Amy's neck and then turned his head and kissed Sage again. Charlie could only see Amy now not resisting Jerry and Jerry had his mouth on Sage's neck and bit it. Charlie's shouts were being drowned out as Jerry let go of Amy and she fell into a chair and leaned forward with her head facing the ground. Jerry roughly kissed Sage as she felt the blood that was on his lips, the taste in her mouth.

"poor Charlie" Jerry said "he doesn't know I already turned you" Sage let out a chuckle as she turned and went to grab for Amy and she bent forward and then felt Jerry grab on to her backside and pulled it backwards so it was flush against him. "leave her, I am not finished with you yet"

Jerry then went and sat down on the only couch in the corner as Amy sat across from them out of it, and since they were the only three people in the small corner no one pay attention to them. Jerry moved Sage so she straddled his hips and her skirt was also on either side of him. He ran his hands up under Sage's shirt and needed her soft chest earning a moan from her, and he moved up against her. Sage felt her softness press against the hardness of his jeans, which she had began to unzip and before long Jerry had roughly entered her causing Sage to lean backwards and Jerry to kiss her through her shirt.

Hours later Sage was in the basement doing laundry, and since the sun had rose they knew Charlie would be coming she was trying to figure out what Jerry was going to do. Amy had already been placed in the room upstairs where she was finishing her transformation and waiting for Charlie.

Sage heard footsteps upstairs and shut the washing machine off and turned the light off, as she turned she jumped slightly to see Jerry behind her.

"ass" Sage said quietly and pushed him and he just smirked

"come we get to wait now till they find Amy" Jerry said as he put Sage unto of the washing machine and they heard the trap door fall. "Stay"

Jerry left and put Amy in the room at the end past the washing machine as he grabbed Sage and they both waited on the cleiling because they knew the boys would be coming.

"see it's like a good date you get me drunk I will try anything" Peter said as Sage heard him and tried to hold in a laugh as he fell through.

Soon both Peter and Charlie were heading towards the stairs and Charlie freaked out when Peter turned on the light. Charlie saw Amy and ran forward and as he entered the room Jerry jumped behind Peter and Sage walked to the door.

"have fun" Sage said with a smirk and shut the door behind Charlie and locked it and turned back to see Peter fly back into the open dirt space and Jerry stalking towards him.

Jerry walked to the edge of the stairs and picked up a rock and threw it at Peter which hit him square in the forehead.

"that's it" Peter said "a bloody pebble" and that moment Peter started to bleed and rumbling could be hear "oh fuck"

Sage let out a laugh as more of Jerry's created vampires came out and began to hunt Peter who was shooting stakes at them with a stake gun that jammed.

"fucking ebay" Peter said as they all went and attacked him.

Soon the door flew open and Charlie shot and arrow at Jerry but Sage was in the way and didn't notice until it went and got lodged in to her shoulder.

"son of a bitch!" Sage yelled as Charlie went and sent one at Jerry who caught it and then pulled it out of Sage's shoulder.

Charlie and Peter went to a small mound of dirt that had sunlight, and they were trying to stay out of reach of the vampires. Amy then walked out and stood behind Sage, as Jerry walked closet to Charlie and began talking to him. Something caught Sage's attention, she smelt something strange, and familiar. She sniffed a few times trying to identify the source of the smell when her eyes landed on Charlie at the exact moment he took Peter's cigarette and lite himself on fire. Sage reacted quickly and moved Jerry out of the way as Charlie contacted with her setting her on fire.

A blood curling scream was heard as Sage could feel herself beginning to burn more. She couldn't hear what was going on around her because she was in too much pain, she tried to get Charlie off but he had accidently clipped himself to her pant loops on her shorts. She was rolling on the ground with Charlie on her trying to escape the pain, which at some point was granted when she felt his weight removed and something covering her trying to put the flames out. Sage was in so much pain that her screams didn't stop as the fire went out, her eyes were closed and she couldn't move, she could hear someone talking but couldn't focus, the pain was just too intense as her world became black.


	6. Chapter 6: Start Over

I regret to inform you all that this is the last chapter of Jerry and Sage's Adventure, so I hope you all enjoy the end.

with love,

dark

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Start Over<p>

Cold and wet, were the first things that Sage could feel. Not entirely unpleasant or pleasant, just an odd sensation one that she wasn't use to feeling. Sage slowly opened her eyes and noticed she was in a room she didn't recognize, her body ached and burned as she tried to sit up.

"I would wait before you go and try to do that" Jerry said as he walked into the room with a facecloth "your still pretty banged up"

" are you okay?" Sage said causing Jerry to laugh

"you almost burned to death and your asking if I am ok" Jerry said as he shook his head "by the way that was a very stupid idea"

"sorry" Sage said as she pulled back the blanket and notice some parts of her body still had black spots

"gonna take a few more days before they heal" Jerry said as he sat down on the bed

"what happened to Charlie, and everyone" Sage asked and Jerry just gave her a smirk

"it's taken care of sweetheart" Jerry said "had to use most of their blood to make sure you didn't die, that and I killed everyone else for pissing me off"

"remind me not to piss you off" Sage said and let out a small laugh which then shortly after her groaned in pain "that was stupid"

"yea it was" Jerry said as she motion for Sage to lean forward and Jerry put the washcloth on her back on a black charred spot and wiped off some of it to reveal bright red, swollen flesh "your back is almost healed"

"how long was I out" Sage asked as Jerry finished and Sage sat back against the bed.

"almost a week now" Jerry said "you are a new vampire so it takes longer for you to heal, I wouldn't recommend almost getting burned alive again"

"yea I don't think I want to do that again" Sage said

"why did you" Jerry said as he stood up

"because I saw Charlie was aiming for you" Sage said "and I didn't want him to get close to you Jerry"

"I am touched" Jerry said with his dark smirk.

"oh bite me" Sage said with a glare then realized how he was going to take it "on second thought don't"

"you're taking all the fun out of this" Jerry said with a smirk towards Sage as she just stared at him "rest up"

"not like I can do anything else" Sage replied as she began poking some of her still burnt flesh "bet I looked like a charcoal hotdog"

"yes you did" Jerry said "I wouldn't have eaten you anyway"

"..somehow that doesn't make me feel better" Sage said and Jerry just chuckled as she laid back down in bed "I'm really thirsty"

"I know" Jerry said "you are hard to get to eat things when you are all fucked up" he then walked into his closet and pulled out what look like a hooker "I brought you a present, knew you were going to wake up soon.

Sage could hear the women's heart beat and licked her lips, she could hear the blood pumping fast through her veins which brought a growl out of her chest. In a moment Sage was out of the bed and attached to the women's neck, she ignored the cries of the women as she drank more of her blood. After a few moments she stopped and dropped the women and licked her lips. Jerry walked over and licked the rest of the blood that was on her lips and kissed her.

"Feel better" Jerry said

"much" Sage replied as Jerry smirked and dragged the women back into his closet and locked her into a room.

Sage walked over and sat on the bed and touched some of the charred flesh and gently removed some to see very tender and raw skin underneath. It fascinated her that her body was able to heal that much damage so fast and she couldn't stop trying to see what was under the rest of her skin.

"you will be healed in no time" Jerry said to Sage as he noticed her poking her charred spots "come, lets get you out the rest won't be noticeable"

"want to go and raid the rest of Peter's place" Sage said "who knows might be good to have the extra hard ware" she notice Jerry smirk "oh my god not that way Jerry, your such a pervert"

"I have had a lot of practice" Jerry said as he and Sage walked down to his truck and got in and headed back down to the Hard Rock Hotel and headed up to Peter's place.

Once they got there Sage walked out of the elevator and looked at all the stuff "he has the most unualy things here"

Jerry walked over to a case and punched it causing the glass to break and Sage to stare at him.

"what we don't have all night" Jerry said with a smirk as Sage just shook her head "take it all, could be useful"

"forceful aren't we" Sage said as she walked by Jerry and he smacked her on the ass "hey"

"what" Jerry said "find some bags" and Sage got back and Jerry and smacked him on the ass "oh sweetheart tonight we are gonna have some fun"

"always" Sage replied and walked around and noticed Peter's bar "oh hell yea, Jerry I am stealing all of his hard stuff, I want something to drink later"

"I got something, which fulfills that sweetheart" Jerry said with a smirk at Sage as he walked through the hallway to the den area where the bar was.

"I should really pay attention to what I say" Sage replied as Jerry was suddenly was in front of Sage and lifted her up on to the bar. "what about me finding the bags"

"later" Jerry said as he kissed her.

"what about we don't have all night" Sage replied

"I need to give you a body exam to make sure you are healing properly" Jerry said as he stripped Sage of her shirt leaving her in nothing, because her bra had burned off and he didn't find it necessary to get another one for her.

"sounds like a plan to me" Sage said as she wrapped her arms around Jerry neck and kissed him.

A few more days passed and Sage was fully healed and she walked out of the bedroom and headed down stairs to the kitchen and noticed that Jerry was in his chair and she walked over and straddled him on the chair and felt his hands move to her waist.

"what about next door" Sage asked Jerry "you sorta destroyed their house"

"the cops already came asking and I told them a good lie" Jerry said "said we were out on the strip having some fun"

Sage let out a laugh "that mostly the truth" she replied and wagged her finger at Jerry "the best lie is the truth"

"of course" he said as he pulled Sage forward and kissed her "how would you think of a change of scenery?"

"what do you mean" Sage said as he leaned forwards towards Jerry.

"I got all I could out of this town and its beginning to bore me" Jerry said

"where would you go" Sage asked

"Hollywood, New York, Miami," Jerry said

"not Forks?" Sage said and Jerry growled at her "oh right I forgot men burn"

"that's right sweetheart" Jerry said "I am not a damn disco ball"

"if you did we could hand you from the ceiling and bogie all night long" Sage said with a laugh

"I would rather walk in the sun" Jerry said "either way your mine, maybe make a few others to keep us company"

"sounds like fun" Sage said

"I am always fun" Jerry said and suddenly attacked Sage causing her to fall backwards on the floor with Jerry on top of her with a smirk.

The sun was just setting in Hollywood and a black truck pulled up into a house around the outskirts, and it drove into the garage. Two people had gotten out as the garage closed and then opened a door on the side and walked out of the garage.

"hello you must be the new neighbors" a cheery voice said and the figures moved to the voice "I am Helen Minot, and this is my son Fred and my daughter Chastity"

Next to the women was a boy that was about a good 4 inches taller than his mother and the daughter was about the same height.

"I am Jerry and this is my wife Sage" Jerry said with a smirk to the three people.

"oh a young couple" Helen said with a bright smile "is this your first house?"

"yea" Sage said with a soft smile as Jerry put an arm around her waist

"oh you should come over tonight for a welcome to the neighbor dinner" Helen said "I am sure Chastity and Fred would love to have you over as well"

"that is very sweet but we wouldn't like to impose" Sage said

"no no not at all" Helen said as Fred and Chastity had left to go inside the house "come over now and we can all sit and talk while I get dinner ready"

"Are you sure?" Sage said

"wouldn't want your husband to get mad" Jerry said

"oh I am divorced" Helen said "kicked the bastard to the curve"

"really" Jerry said "would think a women such as yourself would be happily married"

"no, but I picked the wrong man, Sage it seems like you got the perfect man there" Helen said

"you have no idea" Sage said as they walked to the front door and stopped.

"Well what are you waiting for come in come in" Helen said as she turned her back and didn't see Sage, and Jerry smirk at each other as they entered the house "I hope you like meat"

"Oh we love it" Jerry said as he closed the front door behind them and the front door clicked closed as he locked it "the bloodier the better."


End file.
